Problem: Jessica needs to ship a package of flour to a baker. She has $70$ cubic meters of flour to send. The post office will not ship any box which has an edge $10$ meters or longer. What are the dimensions of a box which will hold exactly $70$ cubic meters of flour, but whose edge lengths are all less than $10$ meters?
Explanation: The volume of a box is the product of the length, width and height of the box. So we need to find $3$ numbers whose product is $70$ , each of which being less than $10$ . Just play around to try to find these! For instance, the numbers $5$, $2$, and $7$ work, but there might be other solutions as well!